The Beast of the Mountain (Zoethian)
by LoopyBunny53
Summary: There once was a tale told by old of a Beast that lives in the high mountains. It breathed the fires that burned the towns. It scorched the land it walked on, black marks that still radiate heat to this day. I hoarded the gold and treasure that it stole from villages it scorched. It is black like the night with wings of leather. Or so they say.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a tale told by old of a Beast that lives in the high mountains. It breathed the fires that burned the towns. It scorched the land it walked on, black marks that still radiate heat to this day. I hoarded the gold and treasure that it stole from villages it scorched. It is black like the night with wings of leather. You can hear the roar of the mighty Beast even in the villages of snow. Or so they say.

My name is Zoey and I hail from the great village of Stamford in the even greater Kingdom of Erstonia. We are a quaint little village that very few ever live in or come to visit. Why is that? Well because we are the village that is near to this great beast.

It is almost Harvestween or the Day of Great Giving. It is the day your Kingdom must give something to the Beast to calm it's anger and spite. There are three other kingdoms that must pitch in to help. The Kingdom that hails of mining towns, Redwater, this year they will give gold and jewels. The Kingdom of Elves, Bloominglake, they will hand over five livestock. The Kingdom of scholars, Fleetport, will hand over their books of knowledge to the Beast. Lastly Erstonia, our Kingdom, will give a prize that even I don't like. It is the sacrifice. Our Kingdom this year must give the human sacrifice and no town is excluded. Both men and woman between the ages of 15 and 21 are presented to the High Priest of all the lands and from there he shall pick who is sent up with the offerings. This year I have turned nineteen this is my second year being presented along with my best friend Sir Duncan of Erstonia. Sir Duncan is one of the nobleman's sons and one is picked every year to be presented.

My mother is brushing my bright firey red hair, some strands fall into my face and tickle my nose. I brush them away softly and hang my head low again. I could hear my mother sigh from behind me and her feet come into my view. She softly picks up my head allowing me to see her face.

"Honey, be honored. Hold your head up high." She said in a soft motherly tone.

I shook my head, "Why should I be proud? I am being offered to the Beast of the Mountain. You could lose me forever mother. Doesn't that bother you? Even the slightest?"

She softly shook her head, "You are among the thousands of other kids your age. There is a one in thousand chance that you could be picked."

"That is still a possibility!" I said my eyes beginning to water. I don't want to leave this town I don't want to be put in the running as a Candidate.

She sighed and walked back behind me starting to braid two small strands of hair and pulling them back on my head. A rim of flowers both red and white were laid on the crown of my head and she walked around eyeing her masterpiece with a slight nod. "We are ready." She said holding a hand to help me up.

She led me over to her bed where a dress laid neatly out. It had a red skirt and a white bust and brown corset. I looked down not wanting to marvel at the sheer beauty of this dress. My parents were almost marketing me out to the High Priest, 'Take this girl we don't need her!' I rubbed my arms and my mother gave me a soft smile.

"You will look stunning, here I will help you." She walked behind me to help me undress.

The fabric of the dress was so soft and light, if it was for another occasion I would have loved to wear this dress, but not for this. The corset was not to tight and all in all the outfit was very appealing all together. My mother slid oak colored sandals on my feet and we walked down the stairs to meet my father. He was standing in front of a carriage that will take us to the High Priest's Church in the northern part of the Kingdom, a one hour ride.

The ride was quiet, no words were passed. Once we made out stop my father opened the carriage door for me and held my hand letting me out. My mouth lay a gasp as I take in my surroundings. It was a sea of colors. People, kids, of all ages were mingling in the streets with one another. If it was not for the Choosing of the Candidates I would have been dancing around talking with everyone. My father did not want me to act this way for he stood next to me and cleared his throat holding an arm for me to take. I hesitantly took and once I did we slowly waded our way into the Grand Church. The children sat in the front eager to be picked and the parents sat at the back.

I smiled noticing my blond haired friend at the front. Too giddy for my own good I raced to the front of the hall to envelop him in a big hug. I could feel his breath and his arms wrap around my back.

"Hey Duncan." I said giggling.

"Hey Zoeya." He said back.

"I told you I don't like it when you say my full name." I grumbled pushing off him and crossing my arms.

"It is more formal that way and this is how we do this in my family." He said defensively.

"Still I don't like it."

He sat me down in a seat next to him, right in the front. I was unsettled by this, the High Priest will be able to spot me right away. It doesn't help that my hair is bright as the sun. Duncan noticed my unsettled gaze and squeezed my arm.

Two taps of the gong in the front and we all turned out eyes to look at the High Priest. He was adorned in a white robe with cold trimming along the sides. He clasped his hands together and spoke in a voice that could command the room.

"Welcome citizens of Erstonia to the Choosing of the Candidates! It has been told as of last night which age group and gender shall be chosen among the others. So any person that is not a Nineteen year old female please move back with your parents." My heart dropped. This is not happening, this is not happening. Kids around me sighed and walked back to their parents.

"How are they sad about this!" I angrily whispered to Duncan who was standing up.

"Hey most kids want to meet the Beast, they want to die by his fire so they can be reborn as an Angel of Spite." He said shrugging.

"I don't!"

"Hey there are still around twenty other girls in here." With that Duncan left me and walked to sit with his father.

"Ladies please remain still I shall bring you back one at a time for the Knowing Tree to either grace you or remain stagnant. The blonde mistress in the back please make your way forward."

Of course I was last this year, he started in the back of the room. Every other girl walked out, some even crying. Then all that was left was me. The Priest walked over to me and grabbed my hand gracefully leading me to the back of the Church. This entire time I was out of it. I was so worried. This is not real, I kept telling my self. Sure enough, it was real. He pushed open a large glass door that led to a large and majestic tree. It had leaves of white and blue and a trunk of almost golden red. He led me over to the tree and told me to place my hand on the trunk. I did as told.

My arm burned and tears welled in my eyes. If this is what it feels like to be burned by the great fires of the Beast please send me on a ship to live with the Gypsies of the north.

"It is you." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I brought my hand back to my chest the pain was still ever growing. I wanted to collapse so badly, either that or run.

"I don't want this." I said crying ever more. "I don't want to die."

"Honey, you will be reborn again in the heavens to walk among the Gods of Old." He said beginning to walk me out.

"My friends and family. I can't leave them." I began to weep. This is not real. Please Lord Notch tell me this is not real.

"It has been written in stone and so it shall be." We walked through the doors and into the main room. I saw Duncan stand up a worried look on his face, as did my parents.

"Calm yourselves Citizens. No need to fret, the Beast shall not be angry this year. We have ourselves the Chosen!" He called holding me closer.

I couldn't bear it. This is too much. My body began to sweat and everything felt cold. Breathing was much faster, I can't get air in. So tired. Very tired. Need to rest. Everything is black. Who is yelling? I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. Bring me to a room? Why? Did I faint?


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a soft bed, my head pounding. One of the maidens walked into the room softly shutting the door. She turned around and gave a small yelp. She giggled noticing my confusion, "it is not you but rather I did not expect you to have woke so soon. How are you feeling?"

"My head is hurting and I do not know where I am. Where are my parents?" I said resting my head back on the pillow.

She gave me a sullen look walking over and pressing a cool cloth on my forehead. "Your parents have left to get ready for the festivities tonight. You are still in the Grand Church and you must take it easy for today, you have a long walk later tonight. At around when the Sun is at its highest I will be back to help you get ready to be presentable to the Priest and them the Beast."

My heart dropped and my nose burned I felt as if I was going to cry, again. The maiden noticed my drop and she rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't fret you-" She began.

"Will become an Angel. I don't want to become an Angel; I want to live. I want to be with my family and friends." I said wiping my eyes of newly formed tears. The maiden sighed and walked over to the door looking back at me, "I will be back at Sunhigh." With that I was left to my own thoughts.

Do I try to run and escape this Hell? Or do I accept what is happening to me and take the firey death that the Knowing Tree has predicted for me? I didn't know. I curled under the sheets the cold cloth falling gracefully off my head and onto the floor.

Eventually I got out of the bed and walked over to the window. I smiled looking down at the townsfolk below. I could see the kids running around playing in the leaves that fell to the ground. I saw dogs, cats, and familiars running about the streets jumping and playing with their owners. I saw the shopkeepers trying desperately to sell their items to passersby. I wished to be out there with them, talking with Sir Duncan and walking the markets with him.

I wondered about my family and how they are faring back home. Is my mother and father crying? Are they worried about me? Do they still care? I do not wish to be forgotten like the Prince of Erstonia.

It was said that not that long ago the King and Queen of Erstonia gave life into a newborn child, a prince. The father was very happy that he was to have an heir however the baby was very fragile and was close to have Death take him away. The King and Queen went to the Shaman of the Palace and asked of him to help the ailing child. The Shaman agreed saying that it would come as a great price to both the mother and father. They were to give half of their life force to save the child. The parents wept and held the dying child nodded that their love will help them through the tough times. They would give their life to the child. The Shaman cast his spell in turn giving the boy the gift of Arcane Magic.

The child grew into a fine Prince and he was loved by most of the land. He would fight in wars and win battles. He would save his people many times over and in turn they would give him compassion and love. One battle he did not come back so lucky. He was gravely wounded and had to stay in the palace. After his defeat the Prince would not show his face to the Kingdoms hiding away in his room. He was said to have left once to ask the High Priest for aid in helping his now weakening mother. The Priest declined and after that the Prince mysteriously disappeared without a trace and every record of him was either lost or burned.

I wondered about the neighboring Kingdoms and how their townsfolk and citizens are doing at this hour. If Redwater dwarves are working extra hard to find the most exquisite gems. Are the Bloominglake residents crying over their loss of livestock? I giggled at that, people wouldn't cry over sheep and cows.

I was ripped from my peaceful thoughts as the creaking of the door startled me. The maiden from before walked in and motioned me to follow her. She led me down a long corridor and to what looked to be a seamstress's room. The seamstress walked over to me and held up the dress I was wearing the other day. She nodded and walked over to the table with what seemed to be a deep red cloak resting there. She picked that up and held it by my neck. Her blue eyes traveled up and down and nodded. "Have her put these two items on. Then I want to see and assess her."

The maiden nodded leading me to a room where she helped me undress, much like my mother. Thinking of her made me sad but I vow as of now I will not cry, even in front of the Beast itself. Once I was dressed I walked out once again to show the woman what I am wearing. She nodded and smiled. "You look lovely; the Beast will be happy."

From there I was led to a seat by a mirror where the maiden did my hair. It was much more simple than before. She brushed my hair out and tied back a strand of hair to the side of my head. At the end she placed a crown of flowers back on my head.

She led me back down the stairs of the Church and to the front where a carriage awaits to take me to the Beast's home. I solemnly got in the carriage and sat with my head facing down. The Priest surprisingly also got into the cart with me and together we rode off. I did not speak to him and he did not speak a word to me as well. We sat in utter silence driving for what seems like forever to the base of the mountain.

Once we arrived people informed us that they tied to the livestock to a tree by the lair and that the gold and books were there as well. I did not look up not wanting to meet the gaze of anyone. A man in dark cloth led me over to a dark black horse and helped me up. A few seconds later he jumped on the horse in front of me. With that he said his goodbyes and told his wife he would be back later. I wanted to run, I wanted to cry but they would find me and tie me to a tree up there. So I just held on to the man in front of me and we rode up the mountain.


End file.
